Lost in a Good Book
Lost in a Good Book is the second book in the Thursday Next series, preceded by The Eyre Affair and followed by The Well of Lost Plots. From publisher's description: If Thursday thought she could avoid the spotlight after her heroic escapades in the pages of Jane Eyre, she was sorely mistaken. The unforgettable literary detective whom Michiko Kakutani of The New York Times calls "part Bridget Jones, part Nancy Drew and part Dirty Harry" had another think coming. The love of her life has been eradicated by Goliath, everyone's favorite corrupt multinational. To rescue him Thursday must retrieve a supposedly vanquished enemy from the pages of "The Raven." But Poe is off-limits to even the most seasoned literary interloper. Enter a professional: the man-hating Miss Havisham from Dickens's Great Expectations. As her new apprentice, Thursday keeps her motives secret as she learns the ropes of Jurisfiction, where she moonlights as a Prose Resource Operative inside books. As if jumping into the likes of Kafka, Austen, and Beatrix Potter's Tale of the Flopsy Bunnies weren't enough, Thursday finds herself the target of a series of potentially lethal coincidences, the authenticator of a newly discovered play by the Bard himself, and the only one who can prevent an unidentifiable pink sludge from engulfing all life on Earth. Characters * Thursday Next * Landen Parke-Laine * Pickwick * Lola Vavoom * Cordelia Flakk * Adrian Lush * President Formby * Adie * Braxton Hicks * Colonel Flanker * Colonel Rabone * Brik Schitt-Hawse * Mr. Chesterman * Captain Marat * Bonzo the Wonder Hound * Mrs. Jolly Hilly * Mrs. Arturo * Aubrey Jambe * John Smith * Akrid Snell * Bowden Cable * Victor Analogy * Byron2 * Anne Hathaway34 * Daphne Farquitt * Agent Kannon * Agent Fodder * Lord Volescamper * Wilbur Next * Gloria Next * Swaike * Yorrick Kaine * Gerhard von Squid * Kaylieu * Pixie Frou-Frou * Irma Cohen * Diana Thuntress * Colonel Next * Lavoisier * Professor Runcible Spoon * Mycroft Next * Polly Next * Mr. Perkup * Orville Next * Charlotte Next * Joffy Next * Wednesday Next * [DH-82 * Matthew Hopkins * Mr. Chalk * Mr. Cheese * Joe Martlet * Major Tony Fairwelle * Sue Long * Sarah Nara * Alf Widdershaine * Agent Walken * Agent James Dedmen * Bartholomew Stiggins * Agent King * Agent Nosmo * Bendix Scintilla * Houson Parke-Laine * Billden Pake-Laine * Veronica Golightly * Miles Hawke * Mrs. Scroggins * Spike Stoker * Bart * Cindy * Granny Next * Mrs. O. Nakajima * Lydia Startright * Colonel Prongg * Henry * Clarence Oldspot * Captain Bird * Vincent Dott * Agent Durrell * Buttercup * Cheshire Cat / Unitary Authority of Warrington Cat * Miss Havisham * Esther * Examining Magistrate * Odysseus * Polyphemus the Cyclops * Stella, the Red Queen * A.J.P. Milliner * Professor M. Blessington * Frankie Saveloy * Mr. Duchamp2924 * Harold Flex * Mrs. Higgins * Zorf * Tegwyn Wedimedr * Agent Lamb * Agent Slaughter * Agent Jekyll * Buck Stallion * Helsing * James * Tillen * Officer Hurdyew * Officer Tolkien * Officer Lissning * Mrs. John Dashwood * Marianne Dashwood * Mr. Falstaff * Vernham Deane * The Bellman * David Balfour * Catriona Balfour * Commander Trafford Bradshaw * Harris Tweed * Feste * Sir Toby * Fabien * Agent Libris * Mrs. Cavendish * Marlowe * David Perkins * Minotaur * King Pellinore * Questing Beast * Abel Magwitch * Wemmick * Foyle * Cass * Jabberwock * Mr. Jaggers * Sergeant Wade * General Spottiswode * Sebastian * Cullards * Tabitha Doehooke * Raffles * Bunny * Cilla Bubb * James Plummer * Catia Plummer * Luciano Spagbog * Margot Metroland * Henshaw * Mary Mary Organizations * Goliath Corporation * SpecOps * Bronte Federation * Toast Marketing Board * Swindon Mallets * SpecOps-17 * SpecOps-32 * Pampas Grass Vigilante Squad * Anti-Leylandii Association * SpecOps-31 * Shakespeare Federation * SpecOps-5 * ChronoGuard High Chamber * Consolidated Useful Stuff * MycroTech Developments * Church of the Global Standard Deity * Church of the Global Standard Clockwise Deity * Standardized pro-Baptist conjoined Methodarian-Lutherian sisters * Idolatry Friends of St. Zvlkx the Consumer * Church of the Misrepresented Promise of Eternal Life * Brotherhood of Unconstrained Verbosity * Women's Federation * Cheese Squad * MoleTV * SpecOps-13 * Jurisfiction * SpecOps-22 * SpecOps-28 * Teafurst Party * TimeGuild * Text Grand Central * ProCaths * Charles Dickens Foundation * Church of Our Blessed Lady of the Lobsters Places * Swindon * SpecOps HQ, Swindon * Pete and Dave's Dodo Emporium, Swindon * Vole Towers * Happy Squid, Swindon * Fort Knox * Goliath Genetic Labs, Preselli Mountains * Dorothy Perkins * Camp Hopson * Swindon Municipal Cemetery * Fetlar * Tunbridge Wells * Botchkamos Istochnik * Camp Aardvark, Crimean Peninsula * Saknussum International Gravitube Terminus * Gravitube's Excuse Manufacturing Facility * Osaka, Japan * Satis House, Great Expectations * Well of Lost Plots * Great Library * Swindon Booktastic, Swindon * Wanborough * Henley-on-Thames * St. Merryweather's Home for Retired Gentlemen * Elsinore Castle * Subbasement twenty-seven * Cricklade Skyrail station * Goliath's Research & Development Facility, Aldermaston * Scone College Terminology * The Adrian Lush Show * Bonzo the Wonder Hound * Name That Fruit! * 65 Walrus Street * Dangerously Dysfunctional People Argue Live on TV * Will Marlowe or Kit Shakespeare? * One More Chance to See! * Whose Lie Is It Anyway? * Cots to Coffins: Goliath, All you'll ever need * Powertool Club Live * Jackanory Gold * Desert Island Smells * Celebrity Name That Fruit! * FeMole * The Beano * Xplkqul-kiccasia * Sheep World * SuperHoop * Tensionologist * Stresspert * Owl * Surviving Cortes * Japanese knotweed * We Love Willy * Vintage Toaster Monthly * Verse Meter Analyzer * Compulsory Literary Disclosure Order * Neanderthal * Skyrail * Gravitube * Smiley Fried Chicken * Les Artes Modernes de Swindon * Nextian geometry * Prose Portal * Entroposcope * Goliath Cheerfulness Index * Neanderthal English * Closed Loop Temporal Field Containment * SpecOps-27 Gazette * Fiction Infraction * CrimeBooks Digest * The Toad * Far Eastern Toad * Prose Resource Operatives * Boojumorial * Booksplorers * Moggilicious * Bookjumping prowess * Fiction frenzies * Bowdlerizers * Character Exchange Program * Pagerunner * Mk IV TextMarker * Supreme Evil Beings * Loathsome Id Containment Facility * Van Helsing's Gazette * Sniper magazine * Great Underworld Hitmen * Performance-Related Pay * Boojum * Minor Character Syndrome * Texters * Mispelling vyrus * Text Operating System * Bloophole * TextMarker * ISBN Positioning System * Footnoterphone * FNP Communications * Heathcliff Protection Duty * Grammasite * Adjectivore * Verminator * Oozemosis * Moveable Type * Bookperson * Bookhound * SpecOps Star for Conspicuous Bravery in the Face of Other * Glatisant * Mnemenomorph * Chronuption See also * Books by series * Books by publication date Category:Books